1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work-conveying apparatus which is most suitable for the use of conveying a work between the press apparatuses.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the conventional work-conveying apparatuses, a work conveyed from a press apparatus has been forwarded to a carrying-in apparatus as a next step by a belt conveyor. After determining the width of the work, the work has been placed on a metal pattern by a carrying-in pusher. However, there have been instability and uncertainty in placing the work on the pattern. Furthermore, the automization could not be realized due to the shape of the work, so that it has been obliged to manually place the work on the pattern. Moreover, it has taken much time to adjust a pusher, chute, guidance of a pattern at the initial rising point.
Also, in another conventional apparatuses, it has been tried to dissolve the problems of the above-mentioned apparatuses by changing the above-mentioned conveyor to a chain conveyor equipped with pawls having predetermined pitch, whereby eliminating the determining of the position of the work prior to the carrying-in the work. However, in such an apparatus, when the press-pattern was changed, it was impossible to move the conveyor since a chain conveyor extends almost so as to be contacted to the metal pattern. Therefore, such an apparatus could be applied only to a press in a type of taking out the metal pattern in the direction of the presser guide. Moreover, when a conveyor in a type of the endless chain was used, it was hard to keep the stability in a long life of use because of elongation of the chain.